kyokainorinnefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 16
is the 16th episode of the Kyōkai no Rinne anime. Summary Sakura and Tsubasa make a visit to their old elementary school, but confront a yo-yo wielding boy spirit consumed with evil power. Plot Overview The episode opens with Sakura about the Haunted Cedar in her elementary school, which despite its name had a warm, happy aura. At school, Tsubasa invites Sakura to go with him to their old elementary school to dig up a power stone he buried next to the cedar. Rinne overhears them and is compelled to investigate. When the two get there, there are strange scratches on the tree and an old man tells them that the tree is haunted, since people always get hurt near it. Sakura notices that the tree now has a cold feeling. Suddenly a giant demonic yo-yo attacks, sent out by an evil kid spirit who tells them to leave. Tsubasa notices that his power stone is lodged in the yo-yo and corrupted. Sakura recognizes the boy as Yōta from her elementary school, who had died in an accident in the fourth grade. However, Yōta doesn't recognize her since she had now grown up. Tsubasa attacks Yōta with his Bible Corner Crush, but Yōta becomes angry and attacks Sakura. Rinne flies in to block the attack with his scythe. Yōta, now possessed with evil power, calls Sakura the enemy. She recalls more about Yōta as a boy who was a prodigy of yo-yo tricks who used his skills to flip girls' skirts to make them cry. Sakura, who was equally good with yo-yos, foiled his attempts to flip her skirt and he became frustrated. Rinne comes back, wafting Yōta with Separation Incense and causing a large yo-yo shaped evil spirit to come out of Yōta's body. The spirit still has the power stone lodged in it, and for 200 yen Tsubasa takes a capsule of Separation Incense and fires it at the ghost. It frees his powers stone and Rinne finishes the spirit off with his scythe. Next to the cedar stands Yōta's spirit, who is sadly staring at the tree. Sakura asks if there was something left there, and Yōta says that he was so sure that the object he buried was next to the marking on the tree. Tsubasa comments that it's the marking he made when he buried his power stone, and Rokumon finds a similar marking on the other side of the tree to Yōta's surprise. In the dirt is Sakura's lost yo-yo. Sakura remembers how Yōta was a nice boy too, helping his classmates with their yo-yo tricks. She smiles and says she'll bring the yo-yo to Sakura, allowing Yōta to pass on. The group proceed to eat together at a fast food place, where Sakura plays with her old yo-yo. Cast in order of appearance * Sakura Mamiya * Miho * Rika Momoi * Tsubasa Jūmonji * Rinne Rokudō * Rokumon * Yōta Adapted Chapters * Chapter 47 * Chapter 48 Trivia Gallery Ep 16 haunted cedar.png Ep16-1.png Ep 16 evil youta.png Ep16-2.png Ep 16 block.jpg Ep 16 yoyo counter.png EP 16 yoyo spirit.png Ep 16 youta and sakura.png See also Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 1